Packages including devices such as semiconductors include a plurality (e.g., thousands) of conductive traces. Contacts including contact pads, vias, solder balls, pins or the like provide terminals for connection with devices and facilitate interconnections between devices. In some examples, a substrate is provided beneath each of one or more component devices. The substrate includes the interconnections between the devices including conductive traces and the like. In some examples, the contacts (pads, vias, caps, solder balls or the like) that provide interconnections number in the thousands, for instance twenty to forty thousand contacts or more.
In packages having a plurality of devices including embedded multi-die interconnect bridge (EMIB) packages and Patch on Interposer (PoINT) packages, Silicon bridge die with fine routing layers are included to provide interconnections, such as densely packed (e.g., fine pitch) caps, vias and conductive traces between devices. In various examples, the packages are formed with laminated dielectric build-up layers. For instance, active die or the like are coupled through the bridge die embedded within the substrate and dielectric layers are built up around and over the bridge die.